Gotong-e dochag: Prologue
Chapter 1 A young male who was at least eleven, but looked older because if his tattered clothes walked through the streets. " (F***!)" He yelled in Russian. He was freezing and starving, His major organs felt like they were going to fail on him. He was sent here by Russian communist dissidents. For reasons he didn't even know. He walked through the streets, he was often cat called after by perverted old men who mistook him for a girl. He stopped to look at ramen in a shop, waiting to be bought, it occurs to him that he needs money, money that he does not have. “ (I’m so hungry........)” He mumbled in Korean. He felt himself drool at the sight, but then quickly turned his head to get back to his senses. Chapter 2 The male entered a soup kitchen, the nun looked sympathically at him. "Would you like some food?" She asked, The Korean boy was uncertain how to respond back, he was given orders, not asked if he wanted something. She gave the Korean male soup and bread. But he just looked at it. " (Please?)" He said in Russian. She understood a bit of Russian as she had a friend who spoke it and was shocked, a young male, who had no parents, no life and came through unexplained reasons, asking permission to eat. " (Sure....)" She replied back. She watched the male wolf it down, as if he barely eaten in days, she watched him put pieces of bread in his mouth and when he was done. "There's a shower." She said, The male assassin took a sniff, he smelled of dried dirt, blood and mud, his nose scrunched, he really needed one. His handlers back in the DPRK-Russian border only fed him when he was deemed worthy enough after a successful assassination and washed him using a hose. Chapter 3 He was back on the streets two days after the soup. It was morning, he felt lightheaded and dizzy. " (D***)" He whispered in Russian. His hunger pains made it difficult to think properly. He sat on the ground, trying to ignore his aching insides, he needed food fast. Chapter 4 The mysterious figure stood in an alleyway. Despite looking like a female, the figure was a male. His face was dirtied, his long hair was severely matted, and he wore a tanktop that was pulled on, revealing his chest, a coat and tattered shorts, he was barefoot. Marie looked at the supposed boy from the inside, she was sad that she had family and a home while the boy was lost and probably hungry. "Yeah Ruby, I would like to help too." She said. The male, was freezing and starving, his old clothes didn't help, he survived by eating food thrown away, by luck, he managed to find a whole chocolate bar! But it wasn't very much, He was sent here by Russian communists opposed to the collasped Soviet Union, but with no reason, they never told him. If he pulled together enough money by begging, he brought foods that were easy in his neglected digestive system like fruits and certain sweets, he never eaten processed store-brought meat because it made him hungry after eating it and he could taste all the additives and chemicals in it. His clothes made him look much older, a man who was at least forty grabbed the "girl" by the right arm. "Heeey, little lady, what are you doing up at this time?" He said. The male was disgusted at the smell, he smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat, which was a smell he hated, his teeth were rotten to the core. He then saw the man pull his pants down, His eyes widened and he managed to get a knife and he stabbed the man repeatedly. He started to become terrified and started yelling in a inconherit language Marie's never heard someone talk in, she knew it wasn't Korean. Marie watched in shock and horror, the window was open, judging by the voice and the fact the man used the term "lady", she assumed it was a girl, she heard the fear in the scream as the outside "girl" stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead. He tried to keep his Soviet assassin persona. But started crying, he cried for a few minutes, then got up, he approached a house, the lights where on. A low groaning noise filled the air, He looked around, he thought the family had a dog until he heard the noise again, it was from his stomach. He placed a hand on his stomach to ease the sound. He noticed the girl who was watching him from the window wasn't there. He had second thoughts, but his insides ached with hunger, and he had no choice but to ask the girl's family for somewhere to rest, something to eat and drink and find who he was. He approached the door and knocked. "Marie, can you go get the door?" He heard a voice. He knocked again, but louder with his hand. Marie opened the door. TO BE CONTINUED IN GOTONG-E DOCHAG.